


Luck

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: A chance trip to London, changes Jean and Jane's lives forever. Only pure LUCK would let them into this wonderful dream that is now their life.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally published Apr 02, 2014 on Wattpad

Jane and her cousin Jean (their parents had a cruel sense of humor) were in London on a mini-adventure/vacation. They only got to stay a week because their parents were paranoid about the two girls being "out in the world on their own" but the girls were more than happy to take what they could get, even if it was only a week. The only catch, was the girls got to choose which week they were going to spend in London, and the timing HAD to be perfect. Jane wanted to go when Robert Pattinson was going to be there, Jean wanted to go when One Direction was going to be there. Both girls had slight obsessions with said stars, and were hoping that they could have a streak of luck and get that one-in-a-million chance to run into their idols while in London. It took several weeks of stalking, I mean research, to decide what week they were going to go to London. It just so happened, both of the girls preferred boys were going to be in London the week of Jean birthday! Hoping that it was a sign of good fortune on their sides, the girls quickly chose that week of June to be in London.

"Janie, we've been walking for hours," Jean exclaimed, she may be the older of the two cousins/BFF's, but that didn't mean she had to act like it at all times. "Just a little long Jeanie," Jane replied with a sigh. They were out shopping, well, window shopping, hoping to be hit with a ray of luck and run into the stars that they had followed across the globe. Literally. Jean just sighed in response. "Jeanie..." Jane started, "I'm hungry..." Jean rolled her eyes, "Janie my love, when aren't you hungry..." Jean laughed, "I think there are some restaurants up on the next block," she added with a smile. Jane quirked an eyebrow at her, "How would you know?" she asked. Jean just smiled. "Oh my dearie, you have so much to learn," she said in some weird accent that made Jane laugh. "You must ALWAYS know where they love to eat dearie," Jean added in the same accent. Jane looked confused for a second, the you could practically see the light bulb flicker on. "Nando's is on the next block isn't it," she said with a smile. "Very good, Grasshopper," Jean replied, still going on with the weird accent. "Okay, that's enough of that," Jane replied making a face. Jean just laughed and the girls continued on their happy way, clueless as to what was about to happen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"LEEEEYUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!! I'm STARVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niall moaned from his position on the couch. He was currently laying upside down, feet over the back of the couch, head hanging off the bottom, and his hands were on the floor. Liam looked up from his laptop at his over-dramatic friend. "We do have a kitchen, Niall," Liam replied calmly, going back to his twitter feed. "BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT!!!!!!!!!!!" Niall continued to complain. "Then what DO you want?" Liam asked without looking up. He really shouldn't have asked that question. He already knew the answer. "NANDOOOOOOOOOOO'S!!!!!!!!!!" Niall shouted, somehow jumping up from his awkward position on the couch and landing flatly on his feet in front of Liam. "How did I know," Liam sighed, closing his laptop. "Let's go so we can get back before Haz and Lou," he added. Niall was already bouncing by the door. They boys decided to walk because it was a rare beautiful day in London, and it was just a few blocks away.

Once they got to Nando's, Liam grabbed a booth, while Niall ordered. Once the blonde returned with his food, he sat across from Liam, grinning like mad. "Love you Li," he said with a smile, and a mouthful of food. Liam wasn't really paying that close of attention to anything, he was still a bit out of it from his break-up with Sofia, and that was nearly 3 months ago. "Li?" Niall's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" he replied. "You weren't here for a minute there," Niall replied, slightly worried. Liam may say that he's fine, but the Irish lad knows better, he knows that Liam is still kinda hurting. "I'm alright, Nialler, was just lost in thought is all," Liam replied with smile. Niall was getting ready to confront Liam about his behavior when two girls walked in the door. He dropped his fork, which caused Liam to looked at him worriedly, "Niall?" he asked cautiously, not knowing what was going on seeing as he had his back to the door. "Woah," was all Niall could reply, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of the two girls. Sure, he sees pretty girls all the time, but these two had really captured his attention. Liam slowly turned to follow Niall's gaze and as soon as he saw the girls that Niall was staring at, his breath hitched. "No wonder Niall is so mesmerized, they're gorgeous," Liam thought to himself. One of the girls must of sensed their stares, because the girl with short reddish-brown hair turned and looked their way. Her dark blue eyes met Liam's chocolate brown ones. Chills and sparks ran all throughout his body. He could see recognition flash through her eyes, but she simply gave him a shy smile and turned her attention back to the girl she had come in with. "She obviously knows who we are," Niall finally said quietly. Liam simply nodded. He wasn't 100% sure that he could form a proper sentence quite yet. He had no idea what had just happened. Niall looked at Liam with even more concern now, "You okay, Li?" He asked. Liam looked up at Niall and just nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "I'm actually okay," Liam finally replied with a genuine smile. Niall sighed in relief, he hasn't seen that smile in a long time. Not since Danielle, actually. The true, happy, and goofy smile on Liam's face made Niall smile as well. He looked at the girls again, only to see them both looking directly at him. Two pairs of bright eyes connected with his. The girl with short reddish brown hair had bright blue eyes, and even at this distance, he could see a few golden-green flecks in them, but what made his heart nearly stop, were the lighter, bright, hazel-green eyes of the other girl connecting with his. She was slightly taller than the blue eyed girl, and had long mocha brown hair. It was obviously dyed, her blonde roots showing slightly, making it the inverse of his own. She kept her eyes locked with his, unblinking for a few more seconds, before the blue eyed girl whispered something in her ear making her blush a deep crimson shade and look away shyly. "Who are they?" Liam wondered out loud. "I'm not sure, but we have to find out," Niall replied looking directly at Liam, who was just a red as the hazel-eyed girl when he realized he had spoken out loud.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He's staring at you, not me you realize that right," Jean whispered into Jane's ear, breaking the trance she and Niall were in. Neither girl could really believe it. They really had to have had luck on their side today. Niall and Liam were here. And they seemed to be in complete shock over the girls. Jean couldn't figure out why though. As soon as she and Jane walked in, she could feel someone staring at them. She figured it was just because they were're obviously Americans and definitely didn't fit in here too well. When yet another pair of eyes were felt on her, Jean turned to see who was staring. Her bright blue eyes met very familiar chocolate brown eyes. Liam. "No way," she thought to herself as he continued to hold her gaze. She just smiled shyly at him and focused her attention back to Jane, who was babbling on something about not having that great of luck or something. She obviously hadn't noticed the two boys staring at them intently. Seeing as how Jean was the one to point out the stars to Jane, she felt it necessary to also be the one to break the trance. As soon as Jane realized that she had her eyes locked with THE Niall Horan, she turned scarlet and looked away. "Are you freaking kidding me?" she whispered to Jean, "They are staring at us!" she added. "I'm aware of that!," Jean replied, trying her best to stay calm and distract herself from the amazing boys just a few booths away. She had always been a Liam girl, something her friends couldn't understand, and Jane was a hardcore Niall girl. Jean wasn't sure how she and Jane hadn't passed out yet, but her whispered conversation with Jane and racing thoughts really did a wonderful job of distracting her. When she finally dared to look up again, Liam and Niall were gone. She was disappointed for moment, then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, and Jane's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets as she looked past Jean.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Let's go introduce ourselves," NIall said to Liam. "What about the rest of your food Ni?" Liam asked scrunching up his eyebrows. "Can't eat it, " NIall stated sadly, looking at his food with love, "I can't eat anymore till I at least know her name. "Which one," Liam asked cautiously, afraid that Niall would like the beautiful short haired girl with the blue eyes. "The brunette-ish one with the hazel-green eyes," Niall replied shyly, blushing slightly. Liam let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. Niall raised an eyebrow at him. "I was hoping you liked her, not the one with blue eyes," Liam said with a shy smile of his own. The two boys made quick work of putting Niall's untouched food away and walked over to the two bright-eyed girls, unnoticed. Liam saw as the girl with the blue eyes looked back over to the booth he was just sitting at and noticed how she seemed disappointed. He tapped on her shoulder just as the hazel-eyed girl noticed him and her eyes got huge. The girl who's shoulder he tapped turned around slowly, and seemed just as shocked as her friend to see him standing there. "Hi," he stated quietly, "I'm Liam," he added with a smile. She grinned, her eyes seeming to sparkle with happiness. "Jean," she replied holding out her hand. Liam shook her had with a smile. "You obviously already knew who I was though, didn't you?" Liam asked her shyly. "Of course I did," Jean replied with an even wider smile. "You didn't come say 'Hello'", Liam stated, slightly confused. "Nope," she replied, popping the "p", "Janie and I didn't think that you and Niall would really want to be disturbed while you were trying to enjoy a meal," she added, seeing the confusion clearly swimming in his puppy-like eyes. He smiled at her explanation. "I wasn't really enjoying a meal, Niall was just 'starving'," he replied, using air-quotes around the word "starving". Jean giggled, "Jane thought she was starving as well, we've been window shopping all day!" "I was starving thank you very much Liam!" Niall cut in, and smiling Jane right next to him. "And, unlike your thoughts, I was actually quite hungry," Jane added with a smirk. Jean just smiled at her cousin. "Liam, this is my cousin, and best friend, Jane, who apparently was dying of starvation just like Niall," Jean stated, gesturing between the Jane and Liam. Jane blushed and smiled at Liam. "You were right, Niall," Liam suddenly stated with a smile. All three looked at him confused. Liam just smiled, "They were totally worth introducing ourselves too!" he added, his smile growing with every word. The girls simply scooted closer together and blushed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The rest of the week, Jane and Jean spent with Niall and Liam. None of them could really explain how they connected, or why, just that they did. Niall and Liam introduced the girls to the rest of the guys, who of course welcomed them with open arms. Jane was a little hesitant towards Harry, seeing as how she's always had a slight dislike towards him, for absolutely ridiculous reasons, but after spending a little bit of time with him, she realized how wrong she and been, and was now very good friends with him. Louis and Jean with instant friends, much to Liams' dismay, but he couldn't help but smile at how well she got along with his best friend. Zayn was pretty quiet around the girls at first. He was extremely shocked and confused that Liam and Niall had brought two random girls home, but he slowly opened up to them. Jane was still just as shy towards Zayn as he was towards her, but he got along really well with Jean. She had rescued him from Louis' torture. He had accidentally left his sketch book in the living room, and Louis was planning on going through it and using it against him. His sketch book as basically his diary, and he would die if Louis ever got a hold of it. Jean had taken the sketch book from Louis just before he could open it and held it hostage until Zayn had come back for it. "An artist's sketch book is like a portal to their very soul, it's never something to be taken lightly, and should definitely never be viewed without permission," Jean was telling Louis just as Zayn walked in. If she Liam hadn't fallen for Jean, and he didn't have Perrie, Zayn may have just scooped her up right then. She was perfect in every way to all of the boys, but especially to Liam. Just as Jane was perfect in Niall's eyes. Niall and Jane had been inseparable the last few days that the girls were in London. They did everything together. Jean barely saw Jane, but knew that she was with Niall, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. His princess had finally been found. And the boys had given Jean a nickname as well, not that she and Liam approved of it, but it was stuck none-the-less. "Mother Direction" because she did kinda treat the boys that way if they needed it; and she was now dating "Daddy Direction" so it just seemed to fit. Well, to the other boys it did. Liam still frowns when they call Jean that, but she just smiles and coos at them like they were babies, which makes Liam smile again at their frowns and glares for being treated like children.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's been just over 5 years since Jean and Jane decided to take a trip to London. Liam and Jean are now married and just found out that they're expecting their second child, and Jane and Niall are still together as well. Niall is going to propose to Jane tonight at dinner, not that she knows that, but of course she'll say yes. Jane doesn't even think about the fact that she came to London to try to meet Robert Pattinson 5 years ago. She has met him since then, thanks to her wonderful Prince Nialler (and yes, she is Princess Janie) but her heart and soul belong to the goofy blonde-haired, blued-eyed, Irish boy who is currently waiting for her to finish getting dressed for dinner. His perfect surprise hidden in his pocket, their future together, starting now.


	2. Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Jane had been living in London for five and a half years now

Jean POV

"Jean! I'm serious!" Jane whined in distress as I twirled my three year old daughter around causing her to squeal. "Would you stop! You're going to mess up her dress or make her sick, or dizzy or..." "Janie calm down," I cut my cousin off as she started to verbally freak out just as much as she was internally freaking out, "Jane, I've done this before. Everything is okay," I assured her as I placed Katie back on the ground. The giggly little girl climbed up on the couch and just watch Jane and I. "Jane, everything is fine. Katie is behaving, you look gorgeous, and most importantly, Niall loves you," I told her as I gently pressed her shoulders until she sat down next to Katie, and flopped down next to her. "Ladies, May I come in?" we heard Zayn call from the other side of the door. "Yes!" We all three replied in unison, followed by a fit of giggles. Zayn shook his head at us as he opened the door, "That was creepy," he commented with a laugh. "Louis needs some help," he added looking at me with sad, knowing eyes. I sighed as I hauled myself off of the couch, "Katie, be good for Uncle Zayn and Janie while I go help Uncle Lou okay?" I told my smiling little girl. "Okay Mummy!" she cheered at me with a big smile. I just smiled and headed down the hall. Louis was more distraught today than Niall was I swear, but he did have good reason. "Lou?" I knocked on his door before pushing it open. Zayn was right. He definitely needed help. Lou was laying face down on the couch, his hair everywhere, shoes untied, sobbing, while Liam tried to calm him down. "I got this sweetie," I told Liam as I gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Louis didn't even look up at me as I sat down on the floor next to him. "Louis," I said gently, "Look at me sweetie," I ran my fingers softly down his back a few times. Slowly his sobs turn to hiccups and he turned his tear-streaked face towards me. His blue eyes were red and puffy, still full of unshed tears. His lips were still quivering from trying to keep from breaking. "It's just not fair," he whispered before breaking down into sobs again. "Oh Boo," I said softly as climbed onto the couch with him, pulling the broken boy into my arms just as a fresh round of tears started to stream down his face. I was the only one who could calm him down when he got like this, which was more and more frequently as today drew closer. All I could do today was hold him while he cried his heart out and give him the love and support he needed. 

Louis POV

I feel terrible that I'm making Jean hold me like a child, but I can't help it today. He would have been born today. I would have been able to hold him in my arms and look into her eyes as I held our son. But now they're both gone, and I don't know how to cope. Jean is the only reason I'm still here. I wanted to go with them. I should have gone with them. But Jean refuses to let me slip back into that dark place again.

~flashback: 2 Months earlier~

"Kate! Come on! We're gonna be late for the movie!" I called up the stairs to my beautiful fiance. "Coming! Coming! Hold on! Geez!" she yelled back. Just as I was getting ready to yell again, Kate appeared at the top of the stairs looking absolutely amazing. She was wearing a one-shoulder black dress that hugged her pregnant curves perfectly. It was tighter on top and flared out halfway down her stomach. For seven months along, she wasn't huge, so I knew our son was going to be built more like me. She had her long black-brown hair tied up in a messy bun with a pair of black flats on. I felt like I was falling in love all over again. She was beautiful. "Are we gonna go, or are you just going to stare at me?" she asked as she reached me. I extended my hand to her and she blushed as she took it. When I opened the front door for her she slightly frowned at the sky. It was a swirling misty gray color, most likely going to rain. "It's fine, love, I have an umbrella in the car," I assured her. She smiled as we took off towards the cinema. The movie was a sweet chick flick that neither of us were truly interested, Kate just like the actor that played the lead. It was pouring by the time the movie ended, so we decided to cancel our dinner reservations and just order in a pizza. It was somehow raining even harder, making it even harder to see as I approached the last stoplight before we got home. My light turned green and I started to pull out onto our road. Suddenly everything was white, and bright. I could vaguely hearing screaming and shattering glass. I reached out for Kate, but I couldn't see her. I woke up in the hospital three days later. Jean and Liam were in the room, Jean had tears streaming down her face while Liam tried to comfort her. "Louis?" she whispered hoarsely when she noticed that I was awake. "Where's Kate?" I asked confused when I realized that she wasn't here. Jean broke into heart-breaking cries then, and would have collapsed to the floor if Liam hadn't caught her first. "She's gone, Lou," he whispered sadly. Then I remembered everything. The black dress, the movie, the rain, the crash. I broke down in tears as well just as the doctor came in. She took one look at me and smiled sadly. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss Mr. Tomlinson," she said, "We did everything that we could, but she was killed on impact, I don't think she suffered," she added. "What about William?" I asked quietly. She looked confused for a moment before sad realization showed on her face. "The trauma was too much for him I'm afraid. You're extremely lucky to be alive, sir, none of us can figure out how you made it out of that wreck." She told me, "Personally, I believe that you had an angel or two watching over you. Your fiance and child were gone before the second truck made impact. I like to believe that she was protecting you, Louis," she added with a sad smile. "Thank you," I whispered trying to hold back the tears. I should have died along with her in that crash. 'I wish I had' I thought to myself. Jean took the loss of her sister harder than I did, but the loss of my son was what haunted me so much. He never even got a chance at life.

~end flashback~

I started to calm down as Jean gently rocked me like a child and stroked my hair. I don't know how long I've been laying in her arms like this, but it was starting to get uncomfortable. "Thank you," I whispered to Jean. She just smiled at me. "You're welcome, Boo," she said with a smile, still stroking my hair. I sat up wiped the tears off my cheeks. As I was turning to look in the mirror Jean caught my arm. "I wouldn't do that just yet," she told me with a playful smile. I sat still as she got a damp cloth and wiped my face down. I pouted at the childish treatment, but allowed her to continue. After she was satisfied that the tear stains were off my face, she ran her fingers though my unruly hair giving it some direction. "Okay, now you can look, then finish getting ready," She told me. "KATHERINE NICHOLE PAYNE!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Liam's voiced echoed down the hall, along with some high-pitched giggles. "Harry! Grab her!" Liam called as his footsteps passed the door. I looked over at Jean, trying extremely hard not to laugh, but failed as soon as I saw the look on her face. She was staring at the door, shaking her head, looking like she was debating going out and helping her poor husband with their crazy daughter, or if she just wanted to lock the door and hide. It was truly hilarious. "Chill, Li, I got her," Harry replied laughing. Katie's girly squeal was heard across the entire garden, I'm sure. "Okay, let's get you ready, Lou, or Jane is going to kill us, she's already beside herself freaking out about today," Jean said as she stood up. "I'm good now, I've got it. Promise," I told her. "You go back and comfort Jane, I'll get dressed," She just nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm always here when you need me," she whispered in my ear before pulling away and heading out the door, and back down the hall to Jane's room.

Jane POV

"Where have you been!" I shrieked as Jean entered the room, "It's been half an hour, Jean," I added on the brink of tears. I was so stressed out. Everything needed to be perfect and my maid-of-honor had gone MIA for half an hour! The wedding was supposed to start in half an hour. My flower girl took off running down the hallway as soon as she heard Harry's voice, Liam had chased after her, Zayn had tried to keep me calm but he wasn't really great at that, then he had had to return to Niall, cause Zayn was his best man, and the fact that Niall needed him back made me sick to my stomach because something could be wrong. "JANE!" Jean finally yelled, pulling me out of my spiralling thoughts, "Everything is okay, everyone is ready. Harry has Katie, Louis is finishing getting ready, Liam went to check on Niall, and you look amazing," she said with a smile. I smiled at Jean. She knew what she was talking about most of the time. She had planned and pulled together her entire wedding almost completely on her own. The only thing she didn't do herself, was the flowers and cake. Mrs. Donna, from our home church back in the united states had flown all the way to London to do the flowers for her wedding, just like she had promised so many years ago. Harry had made Jean and Liam's wedding cake, and it was beautiful. I should trust her. "Do you trust me Janie?" she asked. "Of course!" I replied. "Then shut up and trust me," she replied with a smirk. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd smack you!" I laughed. "SHH!" she hissed, "Don't say that out loud!" I forgot, Jean and Liam hadn't announced that they were expecting again yet. Only I knew! "Don't say what out loud?" Harry asked as brought a giggly Katie back into the room. "Nothing, Haz, thanks for bringing her back. Everyone ready?" Jean quickly changed subjects. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, but thankfully dropped it. "Everyone's ready. Just waiting on the bride to give us the go ahead to start. Jane?" he asked looking at me with questioning green eyes. I took a deep breath and looked over at Jean as she straightened out Katie's green tulle dress. "I'm ready," I told him with a smile. Jean and Katie smiled over at me. Harry smiled at me as well. "Then I'll go let everyone know, it's time to get in place, then I'll be back," he said with a smile. I could hear everyone else bustling around and getting into place. Jean and Katie came over and each gave me a gentle hug before heading out to get into place. "Ready Janie?" Harry asked from the doorway with a smile. I looked up at him with watery eyes, but a smile on my lips. "I just wish they could have been here, especially dad," I whispered as a single tear fell. Harry took a few long strides over to me and wrapped me in a warm hug. "Their here Janie, we just can't see them," he whispered as he gently swayed us back and forth. After the accident that took my family from me several years ago, I had gotten closer to Harry. Even though he's the youngest of the boys and only a few years older than me, he had become more protective of me, and was like the big brother I never had. Naturally, after Niall had proposed to me, I had asked Harry to walk me down the isle and give me away. I looked up at him and smiled as he thumbed away the single tear that had made its way down my face. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Let's go," I said, and he pulled me out of the room with a huge smile plastered on his face. We continued through the halls until we came to the large glass doors that led out into the garden where everyone was waiting. I could see Katie twirling in her dress as she spread the green and white petals down the isle. Louis nodded his head in our direction slightly and began to play the piano. The beautiful sound of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri flowed through the garden and I sucked in a deep breath. "Let's go," Harry said offering his arm out to me as the doors opened. For a brief second I closed my eyes as the gentle breeze caressed my face. I opened my soft hazel-green eyes and the sight before me took my breath away. All I could focus on was Niall. Even as Harry and I descended the steps and started down the isle, all I could see was Niall's sparkling crystal blue eyes watching me, a huge grin spread across his face. He looked amazing, standing underneath the old metal archway that was covered in green and brown vines. The green hydrangeas framed the bottom of the archway beautifully. The crystal chandelier hanging from the center seemed to glow in the sunlight, but still wasn't as bright as Niall's eyes. As I reached the end of the isle, Harry placed a gentle kiss to my temple and passed my hand from his, to Niall's. I couldn't really even hear what anyone was saying. My focus was solely on Niall, as his was on me. I'm not sure either of us heard the majority of our own wedding ceremony, but Jean and Liam are video taping it us, I'm guessing this feeling of nothing existing except Niall is why, "Do you, Jane Marie Jones, take Niall James Horan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" I luckily caught. "I do," I replied with a smile. "And you you, Niall James Horan, take Jane Marie Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, far as long as you both shall live?" Niall looked into my eyes and replied, "I do." I didn't even hear the 'you may now kiss the bride' before Niall pulled me into a sweet, passionate kiss, and our guests erupted in cheers, and a few catcalls from the boys. We broke apart with huge grins plastered on both our faces, clasped hands, and made our way back up the isle and towards the reception area. The fairy lights hung in the tree around the tables and across the table set up specifically for Niall and I, giving the entire area a magical glow. As we took our seats, the rest of our guests followed suit and everyone began chatting among themselves. Niall laced our fingers together with that same smile I fell in love with all those years ago plastered on his flawless face. Everything was perfect. Jean was sitting with Liam, chairs pressed together, his hands gently resting on her barely swollen belly, with Katie running laps around them. Louis was sitting next to the Payne family, pretending to "get" Katie, making her squeal and run faster, occasionally hiding behind her daddy for protection from the tickle monster. Zayn and Perrie were practically in the same chair a few tables over from Louis giggling to themselves. Harry was sitting with my best friend Anabeth, who had flown in from America just for this wedding. "You see Harry?" Niall whispered in my ear as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Yes, he's with Anabeth. Why?" I replied just as softly, still watching them. "He likes her," Niall smirked. "Good, cause she likes him, always has," I smirked back. I can see them getting together happily. "UNCA LOU!!!" Katie suddenly squealed from her side of the reception tables. Everyone turned to see what our little flower girl was squealing about, and the scene made Niall and I completely lose it and bust out laughing. Louis had Katie held upside down by her ankles, dangling her over the coy pond, while he was already soaked from head to torso. Jean was watching with careful eyes, while Liam looked like he was ready to pounce on Louis for tormenting his baby girl. Louis blushed a bit once he realized that all eyes were on him and Katie. He placed her gently back on the ground and she instantly ran back to her parents. Liam grabbed her at the last second just as she was about to jump on Jean's lap, causing me to smile. Niall looked at me confused as to what had just happened, but I gave him the look that said I'd explain later.

Louis POV

Liam stopped Katie from jumping on Jeanie's lap, and Jane just smiled at them knowingly. I was enjoying myself, I really was, but it was so hard to be happy today. Katie was named after my Kate. Jeanie's little sister. My fiance. The mother of my unborn son. I missed her so much. Kate and William were my world, and no matter how hard I try, I'm still lost without her. As the music to Little Things started for the first dance, and Niall made his way onto the dance floor with Jane, I slipped out of the reception area and started to walk back through the garden towards the larger pond and sat down under the weeping willow. The willowy branches concealed me from the rest of the world, and I just let the tears flow. Nothing mattered anymore. Kate was my world. She was everything. And William. I've always wanted a son, and the chance I actually get, ripped out of my arms before I even got to see him. "Why me?" I sobbed out loud to no one in particular. "Louis?" a soft voice and shadow appeared through the branches. Jean stepped though and sat down next to me. "I miss her too," she stated quietly, staring out at the placid waters in front of us. I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to. Jean didn't say a word, she just pulled me into her arms again and held me while we both cried. Kate may have been my fiance, but she was Jean baby sister. As the air got colder and the stars got bright, we both ran out of tears, but continued to sit in silence, just enjoying each others comforting embrace. Even though I'm a few years older than Jean, she's like a big sister to me in some ways. She stroked my hair gently was the ducks paddling across the pond by moonlight sent ripples through the water. With a kiss to my temple she shifted around so that we were both leaning back against the ancient tree, but with my head still on her shoulder. Without saying anything, she reached over and took my hand in hers, placing it over her nearly flat stomach much like Liam's had been earlier. Much to my surprise, her stomach was solid, not soft. I looked up her confused. "I'm going to name him William James Payne," she said with a smile. Then it all clicked. Liam caressing her stomach. Stopping Katie from jumping on her. The fact that it was hard. "You're pregnant again?" I whispered. "Three months today," she replied, "If you would, we want you to be the Godfather Louis," she added. Tears instantly filled my eyes and I smiled. "Of course I will," I said quickly. She smiled and pulled my hand up to her eye level. Without breaking eye contact, she pulled my sleeve up and kissed my wrist. "This stops," she said quietly, but firmly looking down on the angry red lines that littered my tan skin. Tears fell from my eyes again. I didn't think she knew about the cuts. "I'm serious, Louis," her voice was hard but caring, "I don't want to see anymore of these. I know it's hard, but I'm always here for you if you start to feel down ever again," she finished by looking me directly in the eye. She pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and showed me the barely-there, almost-faded white lines on her wrists. I leaned down and kissed her wrists like she had done for me. "Together," I stated. "Together," she replied with a smile, "Now, come on. We've been gone for ages, people are going to start to notice that we're gone, and Katie is driving Liam crazy by now, I'm sure of that," she added with a smile. We both got up and dusted ourselves off. Before I could even try to make a more to leave the comfort of the willow tree, Jean wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. Somehow, I knew, that with Jean's help, I could get through this alive. I still missed Kate and William like crazy, and it still hurt, but I knew that I could do this.

Niall POV (surprise!)

I was dancing with Jane when I noticed that Liam was dancing with Katie. Nothing wrong with a father-daughter dance, but the fact that I couldn't find Jean anywhere was what bothered me. "Hey Ni, you seen Lou?" Zayn asked me, suddenly appearing out of no where and scaring the shit out of me. Now I know how he feels when Jane sneaks up on him. "No, I haven't, you seen Jean?" I replied once I had started breathing normal again, much to Jane's amusement. Just as Zayn was about to reply both Jean and Louis appeared from somewhere in the garden. Jean was carrying her shoes and seemed to be dragging a sleepy and giggling Louis behind her. Once Liam saw her, he set Katie down and let her tackle Louis, while he greeted Jean with a kiss. The fact that little three-year-old Katie actually tackled Louis to the ground cause all four of them to burst into laughter, followed shortly by everyone else who had seen what Katie had done. Jean seemed to be telling Liam something quietly while watching Louis with careful eyes. Liam facial expressions went from shocked, to worried, to relief, to a full blown smile while she talked. They both were looking at Louis as though he was their child and they were concerned about him. Louis looked up at them and gave a small smile, then he made some sign with his hands that crossed his fingers and Jean smiled genuinely, copying his sign. Liam smiled at the two of them and helped Louis back up seeing as how Katie had fallen asleep on Louis chest. He held her close while Liam pulled up to his feet. Zayn had wandered back off with Perrie, apparently no longer concerned with Louis' whereabouts. Harry and Anabeth were still dancing their fool hearts out, and Jane was staring at me. Oops. "Did you say something, love?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms again. "I said: I think it's time for Ms. Katie to go to bed. It's getting late," she repeated with a smile. Jean and Liam must agree, because when I turned to look at them again, they were standing right next to me. "I think we're gonna head out Ni," Liam said with a tired smile, "Gotta get the babies to bed," He added with a smirk in Louis' direction. "You headed out too, Lou?" I asked, turning to him as Jane went to tell Jean goodbye. "Yeah, I'm gonna crash with Payno tonight," Louis said tiredly. "And as long as you need to," Jean added as she kissed Katie's forehead, then Louis' temple. With her heels back on, she was easily two inches taller than him. Louis fake pouted a minute, then smiled at her. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure everything important will come to light eventually. Jane and I waved goodbye to the Payne's and Louis as they headed towards Liam and Jean's car. Harry and Anabeth came bouncing over to us next both of them giving Jane and I each a sloppy kiss on ear cheek and hugs before they too headed out towards Harry's car. Zayn and Perrie approached us next with wicked grins on their faces. "Ready to find out where you're headed for you honeymoon?" Zayn asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "Sure?" Jane replied, though it sounded more like a question. "Don't let him fool you, I didn't let him do anything mean," Perrie assured us with a charming smile. She and Zayn looked at each other for a second before shouting, "PARIS!" together. Jane and I smiled at each other. Paris was perfect for us. We thanked them both in similar manner to Harry and Anabeth's departure, before running off to catch our flight. Today was perfect. I was finally married to the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier. As we reached the limo I couldn't resist, I had to do one more cheesy move for Jane before our wedding night officially ended. "After you, Mrs. Horan," I said as I opened the door for her. Jane gave me a quick sweet kiss and grabbed my hand, pulling my into the limo behind her. As soon as the door closed she attacked my lips with hers again in a more passionate kiss than before. This was definitely going to be the most amazing week of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashback of Louis being in a car accident, and losing his pregnant fiance  
> also menions of self harm and suicidal thoughts


	3. From Paris With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Jane's Honeymoon

I am soooo sorry that this is so late sweetie. It was actually a lot harder to write than I expected.

Jane POV

"Jean, I'm so nervous," I whispered into the phone.

"Jane, you have nothing to worry about. Ni will take care of you," Jean replied soothingly.

"That's what I'm worried about!" I whisper-shouted, "He knows what he's doing, I don't," I added a bit more frantically.

"Jane. Niall loves you. He knows that you don't know, and he will take care of you. Now, stop fretting about it and just enjoy your time together. You get him to yourself for an entire week. Be grateful," Jean scolded lovingly.

"I know; I'm sorry. I am grateful to spend time with him," I replied softly, "I know this is a million times more of a honeymoon than you got," I added guiltily. Jean and Liam got married during the tour. They had one night together before he was on the road again, and here I was, nervous and borderline complaining during my one-week honeymoon in Paris.

"Jane, don't feel bad about my lack of honeymoon," Jean giggled, "We had a wonderful time," she added cheekily. I could feel my face burning at her statement. I love Jean to death, but sometimes, she's just too much.

"I've gotta go, Ni just got outta the shower. I'll see you in a week!" I rushed out before ending the call. Niall came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel on his fluffy, barely-blonde hair. He was shirtless, and his black sweatpants hung dangerously low on his hips. This wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless by any means, but it still makes my heart race. I was sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the still-made queen-size bed, wearing my favorite black leggings, which I usually wear with my jean shorts, but I didn't need them this time, because Niall's hoodie that I was wearing came just to the top of my thighs, and really, it was just the two of us anyway.

"Well hello there, Mrs. Horan," he grinned as he made his way over to me. The closer he got, the bigger my smile got, and the faster my heart raced. I'm sure my face was beet-red, but I just stared at my beautiful husband. Niall chuckled lowly and kissed my check as he lay down next to me. "Come here, love," he said as he opened his arms for me to cuddle into. I gladly lay down next to him and cuddled into his warm embrace. He kissed my forehead sweetly before wrapping his arms completely around me and pulling me impossibly closer with a tight grip, just the way he knows I love. "I love you, Janie," he whispered, "But you suck at whispering," he added and I could feel him trying not to laugh. "I know that you're scared, Janie, if you don't want to, we don't have to," Niall told me while stroking my hair.

"I want to..." I started, "But I'm so nervous, and you know how I feel about my body," I finished quietly, not even trying to look up at Niall.

"Baby," he sighed, "I know you're a bit insecure, but I love you, and if you'll let me, I'll show you."

I simply nodded into his chest to let him know that he could show me. Niall slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to the balcony, he closed the blinds tightly before returning to me. With a smile, he turned off the lights in the room, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Once my eyes had adjusted to the lighting, I crawled over to him. He placed one of his hands on my cheek and kissed me. It was slow and deep and loving, but felt different from any other kiss. Gently, Niall leaned over me, laying us down and covering my body completely with his, without breaking contact. Niall deepened the kiss as he began to run one of his hands down my side gently to my hip. His slightly calloused fingertips danced up my side as he slowly lifted my shirt. My breath hitched for a moment, but I let him take it off anyways. Niall undressed me slowly and gently in the darkness of our hotel suite. Once he had me bare, he pulled away and began to undress himself as well. While he was stripping, I shyly covered myself in the blanket from the end of the bed. Despite how long we had been together before getting married, Niall had never seen my completely naked.

When he noticed that I was hiding under the blanket, he just gave me a loving smile before he reached for his phone, placing it on the dock on the bedside table. The soft sound of "Wanted" by Hunter Hays filled the room as he joined me under the cover of the thin, red, silk blanket. "Vous êtes belle, Je t'aime," He whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I stared at him in utter awe. I was shocked that he remembered that I had taken French in high school, and even more shocked that he had learned to speak French just for me. I couldn't even form words as he smiled at me, and I just smiled back. "I'm so in love with you," I finally managed to whisper as I reconnected our lips in a sweet innocent kiss. His hair was still slightly damp as I ran my fingers through it slowly, pulling his bare body against mine. I blushed an impossibly deeper shade of red as I felt his hot, hard dick rub against my exposed thigh. Without breaking our kiss, Niall lowered himself down to his elbows, pressing our bodies together completely. He slowly began rubbing himself against my leg to the beat of the song as he trailed his fiery kisses from my lips down my jaw and to my exposed neck. He continued down my neck until he reached the tender spot on my right collarbone; he started to bite down gently and make a dark love bite on the taught skin covering my bone. Holding himself up with his left arm, he trailed his fingertips down my right side from my neck all the way to my hip sending shivers down my spine. I could barely even hear the music repeating in the background as I could hear the blood rushing through my veins. Gaining confidence, I slowly began to grind upwards against his hip, meeting his gentle movements. I let out a soft moan as his soft lips traveled down farther, placing feather-light kisses across my breasts and down my sensitive torso. He sat up slightly, scanning my body with his dark, ocean eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered, "Absolutely perfect," he added as he kissed the large, dark birthmark on my hip. In that moment, I felt like the most beautiful woman on the planet; bare and exposed before the man that I loved and trusted with all of my heart and soul, I felt truly loved. 

"Niall, please," I breathed out softly, hazel-green eyes meeting crystal-blue, he studied my face for a moment before nodding and scooting off the bed and quickly returned with a condom and a smile.

"I love you, so much," he said softly as he reconnected our lips again in a chaste kiss. As Niall put the condom on, I slowly removed the blanket from my warm body, setting it just to the side, so that I could still grab it if I felt the need to. Niall noticed, and grinned. He leaned over me, once again connecting our lips as he covered my body with his for the second time tonight. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me again, "We don't have to," he added.

"I'm sure," I assured him, sealing it with a kiss.

Niall deepened the kiss as he slowly began to enter me. Nothing can truly describe the feeling. I winced slightly as he continued to press further. It wasn't truly painful, but it was uncomfortable at first. He stilled and continued to kiss me once he was pressed fully inside me. The uncomfortable feeling of being stretched for the first time began to fade, rapidly, and it wasn't long before his lack of movement was driving me crazy. "Please move," I whimpered into the kiss.

Slowly, he pulled back and began to thrust in deeply, making me whine and throw my head back against the pillow. Nothing in my life had ever felt as amazing as the feeling of Niall loving me. He continued to thrust in deeply, building speed, up to a steady rhythm. Our soft moans mixed together as sweat began to coat our overheated bodies. Tears slowly tracked down my face with the pleasure. I had known great pain in my life, but never until this moment had I felt so much pleasure. With my favorite song playing softly in the background, almost completely drown out by Niall and I's cries of each others names, we both hit our highs, collapsing into each others embrace. Niall tied off the used condom and tossed it into the trash bin by the bed before turning towards me and pulling my into his arms. He reached across me and pulled the previously discarded blanket over both of our exhausted forms. I could hear his heart pounding from my place on his chest. 

"You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met," Niall whispered and he pressed a sweet kiss to my sweaty forehead. I was still too overwhelmed from our previous activity to properly reply to him, so I simply smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his broad chest before laying my head back down to listen to his heartbeat as it slowed back down to a normal pace. It didn't take long for both of us to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

*

I slowly opened my eyes when the sun hit them, peaking its way in through the blinds. I couldn't believe that it had been a week already. Niall and I were headed back to London today. Niall had shown me countless times over the last seven days how much he loves me, not only with amazing, and frequent, sex, but though the little things that he did. We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower, just to say that we had, though I'm not crazy about heights, the view of Paris from the top was absolutely amazing. We had spent most days wandering around Paris like the newlywed couple that we are. We had packed our bags last night, save for the clothes we were going to wear on the plane. Niall was already awake and showered. I had a brief moment of deja vu while watching him rub a towel through his fluffy hair as he walked out of the bathroom, only this time, instead of me being awkward, I climbed out of bed and met him halfway across the room, giving him a sweet peck on the lips as I headed in to shower before we left the hotel.

*

The flight home was nothing special. There was a family with a screaming baby that for once didn't drive me as insane as it usually would. Liam and Jean were waiting for Niall and I when we landed. Jean was holding up a sign that said "My Beautiful Cousin (and Niall)" on it, grinning to herself for her, not so, clever Fault in our Stars reference. Liam was standing behind her with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and his forehead rested on her shoulder, looking about half asleep. Niall laced our fingers together as we made our way over to the crazy couple. Some days I'm quite sure that Jean should have married Louis, but I don't think would could handle it if those two ever had a kid. The four of us made our way through baggage claim and back to the house relatively easily. We all collapsed on the couches, Liam was almost instantly asleep with his head resting in Jean's lap, and Niall wasn't far behind him, with us in the same position. 

"So Janie, I have an important question," Jean stated seriously, kinda scaring me some, "Did you and Ni have a lot of hot french sex?" she asked with a totally straight face before bursting into giggles, making me blush intensely, and earn an irritated and sleepy groan from Li. "Sorry babe," she cooed as she began to run her fingers through his hair, soothing him back to sleep quickly. I shot her a halfhearted glare and rolled my eyes at her. Some things never change.


End file.
